Rules and Guidelines
Rules and Guidelines NOTE: We will warn you on your message wall to give you chances to obey those rules, but if you refuse then we will block you. Character Policy # This is a family friendly website, Do Not Add pages of characters from Adult Sitcoms or Movies such as, Family Guy, The Simpsons, Bob's Burger's etc. (That also includes LGBT characters and We also do not allow characters such as Harry Potter or Pokemon) that contains horror and/or intense fantasy violence. The pages will be deleted when once scene. # Do not create pages if your going to simply leave them blank, otherwise you will have a warning. # Please add the appropriate categories to Character Pages. What we mean is, do not add categories like, "Characters who hate their family members." or "Characters who stink." You will be resulted to be warned or you will be blocked for not obeying the rules. # Do not upload images that contains no characters, like don't upload backgrounds that are characterless. # Don't add categories that contain spam/gibberish, like "GWURWPEWU." That is considered vandalism and we will warn you, but block you if you don't listen to us. # Do not upload pictures of nudity, or any images containing sexual or domestic violence. This will result you banned for a year. This is a family friendly website, nobody would not want to see that at all, If you are caught, you will get in trouble big time. # Do not add false information of canon characters or unless your doing a fan fiction article or blog: For example, Moana "Moana has a love interest." or Cinderella and Prince Charming go to JC Penny's" Or, "Moki is being chased by the Incredibles. # Again this is a family friendly website, so mostly G and PG characters are only allowed, some PG-13 can be acceptable such as Marvel Studios films. Characters from PG-13 comedy films are not allowed because of vulgar language and inappropriate content. Chat Policy # Please be nice, kind and respectful to people do not scare them off with CAPS LOCK or with discrimination, etc. # Swearing is strictly prohibited, any swear word being used, will result the user to be kicked from the chat. # Do not discriminate people of sex, gender, race, color, religion, ancestry, nationality and disability. # DO NOT pull tricks on people, which means DO NOT lie to them and say something that isn't what they think it is like linking to websites that link to jump-scares, viruses, scams, porn websites, and so on. Violating this rule will not only result you getting kicked from chat but also banned as well # Do not spam random letters and numbers, or emojis in the chat. # Always have good behavior towards others, if your being bullied/harassed by a troll, Do not fight back, otherwise the situation can get worse, the best thing is to report the user and explain it to any of the administrators walls. Other Rules # DO NOT Vandalize Pages # DO NOT Edit other user's profiles. # DO NOT Spam in the comments or on people's message walls # DO NOT send threats on people's walls, especially to administrators, like "Yo, I'm gonna hack yo account." Which can result towards a block for that because that is extremely serious, you do not want to terrorize others. # DO NOT promote sexual advertisements. # DO NOT upload images that contains hate speech. # DO NOT discriminate against users for any reason. # THIS IS SO IMPORTANT: NEVER tell anybody your password, email or any of your personal information, because whether the user is trustworthy or not, he/she can hack your account and get you into a lot of trouble and that is a very serious situation and you cannot let this happen to you! # IF YOU Have an account and your under 13, then no matter how young you are, you will be banned from the wiki until you become that age. # Another thing, DON'T LIE About your age, especially if your under 13, if your under 13 you will get the worse penalty which means you can't come back here anymore unless you message one of other us on community.fandom.com to apologize for your dishonesty and have to wait until you actually become 13! # Like what we said above about stereotyping fanon characters, Don't you dare send a message on his/her wall insulting them with prejudice stereotypes, we will ban you for 6 months no matter how bad it is. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment! DO NOT do it! Category:Rules Category:Miscellaneous Category:Protected pages